Healing
by Fading into the background
Summary: One take on how little Nanao and Kyouraku Shunsui met.


**A/N: Nothing to do with Legacy. Just a random one-shot that popped to mind today. As always could be total crap, but I needed to get it out. Reviews please :)

* * *

**

The healer was good. Not that he'd gone to her for any healing purposes. Well unless stress relief was considered healing. She was a pretty thing with dark hair and dark eyes, and he was well aware that she didn't have any delusions that they were in some kind of romantic relationship. Just the way he liked it in fact.

He wandered down the halls of the 4th slowly, knowing that Lisa was probably looking for him to fill out some boring forms, but figuring she'd ream him regardless of another hour or two, so why hurry?

A few 4th division members ran past him in a hurry, and he gave them room to pass. Now that he thought about it, there were quite a few division members rushing around. He stepped out into the main waiting room and saw a flurry of commotion as a man on a stretcher was wheeled on a gurney across the hall.

"What's going on?" Shunsui asked, catching a healer by the collar.

"A hollow attack in the Rukongai sir," the healer stuttered glancing rapidly down the hall. "Pretty much annihilated a 5th division platoon."

"Annihilated them?" Shunsui asked surprised.

"Yeah, only two kids in the platoon made it out all in one piece, and a bunch of the civilians in the Rukongai got killed too," the healer said. "If you don't mind, sir, I have patients to help."

"Of course, carry on," Shunsui said with a nod. He glanced around the bustling waiting room and saw a small figure curled up alone in a chair in the corner. His curiosity got the best of him, and he made his way through the rushing healers to sit down on the chair next to the small girl.

She briefly lifted her head and glanced at him from where she'd buried her face in her knees, which she'd wrapped her arms around and bent up to her chest. She said nothing, and once those violet eyes had assessed that he posed no threat, buried her face in her arms again. It didn't matter though as Shunsui had already seen the blood and dirt splattered on her glasses, face, and clothes.

"Do you need a healer, little one?" he asked calmly. She shook her head, but didn't lift her head again. "Is anyone coming for you?" he asked. Again another shake of her head. "What's your name?"

"Ise Nanao," she mumbled into her knees.

"What are you doing here Nanao-chan?" he asked, watching the commotion in front of them.

"Waiting for orders, sir," she replied, finally lifting her head to look at him once more.

"Orders?" he asked surprised. He reassessed her and realized the tiny little thing had a shinigami uniform on. "Are you in the 5th division?"

"Yes, sir," she said with a confident nod. "Who are you?"

"Kyouraku Shunsui," he said lightly.

"You're the Taicho of the 8th division, aren't you?" she asked getting wide eyed.

"Sometimes," he said with a chuckle. "Were you in the platoon that got injured?"

"Yes, sir," she said, and then glanced around nervously.

"What happened?" he asked, following her gaze discreetly.

"A hollow attacked us, sir," she said with a tone of finality.

"And no one survived besides you?" he asked curiously.

"Me and 5th seat Ichimaru Gin," she corrected.

Shunsui had heard of the 5th's 5th seat. He was supposed to be some sort of child prodigy. It was strange though, that the only two people to survive an apparently horrific attack were the two youngest members of the platoon.

"So what happened when the hollow attacked Nanao-chan?" he asked casually.

"We fought it, but it was too strong," she said crisply. "It killed most of our platoon and the ones that weren't killed are dying now. Backup arrived from the 9th, but by that time the hollow had already fled." She looked around as another man on a gurney was rolled by while he groaned pitifully. Shunsui glanced at the exposed wound on the man's side and wondered if the hollow had had sword like talons or scales. The wound looked like many he'd seen inflicted by deadly sword fights.

"Interesting," he commented, and then noticed the girl go rigid next to him. He glanced where she was looking and saw a young silver haired boy exit from another hallway. The boy had a grin on his face and walked casually in their direction, unfazed by the cries around him and the blood staining his uniform.

"Kyouraku Taicho," the boy addressed coming to a stop before them. "Come to investigate?"

"Just happened to be in the area," Shunsui said smiling lazily. "You must be Ichimaru Gin. Heard what happened. It's a pity about your platoon."

"Yes," Gin agreed nodding. "It was a high level hollow and many of the men were unfortunately rather, well, I don't want to say unskilled, but you know, maybe not ready for patrols yet."

"Very unfortunate indeed," Shunsui said. "Lucky you and Nanao-chan made it out alive."

The boy's eyes seemed to narrow somewhat further at the veiled insult to his talent, but didn't stop smiling. His focus then shifted over to the young girl and she flinched beneath his gaze. "Did Ise-san tell you what happened?"

"Yes, hollow showed up, destroyed the squad, and ran before the 9th's reinforcements arrived. I'm glad it chose to run when it did," Shunsui said easily.

"Us too," Gin said. "Should we head back to the 5th Ise-san?" The boy reached out his hand towards her, and Shunsui saw the girl's mind working furiously. A sort of stoic dread settled over her features, and she stood up from the chair, but didn't take the boy's hand.

"Yes, 5th seat Ichimaru," she said quietly.

"Actually, I heard that Retsu Taicho wanted to have a second look at Nanao-chan once she got the others stabilized if she could," Shunsui said lightly. "She should probably stay with the 4th's fukutaicho until Unohana says so. Don't worry, I'll take her."

Ichimaru grinned harder at him and bowed his head politely. "Taichos know best," he said lightly. "I'll see you around Ise-san." That said the boy swaggered out of the 4th.

The girl shifted next to Shunsui, and he noticed that her hands were shaking. Whatever had happened, the girl was terrified of the silver haired grinning boy. He saw kido crackle around her fingers seemingly without her conscious consent and raised an eyebrow. He wondered if kido was what had gotten such a small child into a squad. It'd make sense too, with her being in the 5th and all.

"Nanao-chan, let's go find Retsu-san, hm?" he said standing up. The girl glanced at him and then back at the door Ichamura had left from. He started to move away and she fell silently into step behind him.

* * *

Shunsui walked into the bar and scanned the people in it. His gaze settled on a man with long blonde hair in the back. He was sitting alone with a bottle of sake on the table, and looking out into space.

"Always hard to loose a whole platoon," Shunsui said, slipping into the seat across from him.

"Kyouraku," Hirako greeted, nodding his head.

"Odd circumstances too," Shunsui added. "Good thing the 9th came when they did."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed, taking another swig of his drink.

"Saw the two kids that survived it in the 4th," Shunsui said off-handedly.

"Both prodigies in their own ways," Shinji acknowledged. "We're lucky they made it out alive. Ichimaru said you were there, wanted Unohana to take a look at Ise again. Was there something wrong with her?"

"Maybe," Shunsui answered, signaling the waitress for a drink. "How well do you know that 5th seat of yours?"

"Not well," Shinji said with a shrug. "You know how it is. Hard to know all the division members individually. My fukutaicho is fond of the child though."

"Interesting," Shunsui said lightly. "Him and Ise get along? I'd think they would, being the only two kids in the division and all."

"I'm not sure," Shinji shrugged. "Good enough I guess. Never heard otherwise, and I've never had any problems with them. Why?"

"She seemed like she was afraid of him," Shunsui said bluntly.

"That's strange. They've been on several lower level missions together. No one has mentioned anything," Shinji said, eyeing Shunsui interestedly. "I don't know why she would be."

"Tiny little thing," Shunsui commented switching tracks.

Shinji let out a genuine laugh. "You should see her on the kido practice fields. Girl makes fireballs bigger than her body."

A drunken boy started climbing up on the bar to the encouragement of his friends as a thumping song started blasting through the bar. The boy started dancing quite badly and catcalls started up around the bar.

"Bet the boy falls off the bar before the third chorus," Shunsui said, glancing at Shinji.

"What's on the line?" the other man asked, knowing Shunsui well enough to know he never joked about a bet.

"I win, I get Nanao-chan," Shunsui said seriously.

"And if I win?"

"Any member of my division you want."

"Even Yadomaru-san?"

"Sure," Shunsui said, not flinching. He was well aware that if he lost this bet and told Lisa she had to transfer, she'd probably rip his intestines out through his mouth first.

"You're on," Shinji said, glancing at the boy swaying on the bar. A minute later the kid tripped over a shot glass and rolled into the crowd.

"I want the transfer to be immediate," Shunsui said simply.

"Whatever," Shinji replied with a shrug, leaning back. "She's still being held at the 4th. I assume via your instructions."

"No one instructs Retsu-san to do anything," Shunsui said with a grin. "You ask very nicely and thank her profusely." He stood up from the table and started to leave.

"Kyouraku?" Shinji called.

"Yes?" he paused.

"Why do you want the girl?"

"No reason," Shunsui said grinning. "Something catches my eye and I have to have it. You know me."

"Yes, I do know you," Shinji said lightly. "You think the boy did something?"

"I don't know anything about the boy," Shunsui said, holding his hands up in defense. "I just think Lisa-chan could do with having some maternal instincts come out, don't you? If she's busy cooing over the kid, she'll have less time to attack me. It's like getting her a puppy, right?"

"I'll keep him away from the 8th," Shinji said lightly.

"Do whatever you like," Shunsui replied, tipping his hat to the other man.

* * *

"Retsu-san," Shunsui greeted, standing up from the office chair he'd been lounging in. "How's the kid?"

"Perfectly fine physically," Retsu said, going over to her desk and straightening the books Shunsui had managed to mess up. "But I don't believe that's why you asked me to keep her today."

"She say anything?" Shunsui asked.

"Not really. I had one of my squad members give her a new uniform, and once she was cleaned up she just sat silently in the room she'd been assigned to. I took her with me on rounds. Turns out she's got a good head for medical kido. I even let her heal some of the smaller injuries from the brawl at the 11th this afternoon. She was a big hit in the emergency room."

"She didn't mention what happened today?"

"She wouldn't talk about it besides repeat the same story she'd already told us," Retsu said. "What do you think happened?"

"I believe the girl is only alive because the 9th showed up in time, but otherwise I think what happened is what the two survivors say happened, as we'll never have any proof to the contrary. History is written by the winners, ne?" he said calmly.

"As long as she doesn't change her story, she should be safe regardless of what happened," Retsu agreed lightly. "Would you like me to ask Shinji for her help in the 4th? It could lead to a natural transfer."

"No need," Shunsui said. "Already won her in a bet."

"You men are so immature," she said, shaking her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping in room 6B," Retsu answered.

"Jyuu's usual room," Shunsui said quirking a smile. "I'll take her now then."

"She put up a rather impressive kido barrier," Retsu said.

"Good," Shunsui said. "Quick learner at least."

He bowed politely to her and headed out of her office. He wandered down the hallways he'd walked down so many times before to visit his oldest friend during his frequent hospital stays. The door to 6B stood open like many of the patient rooms, and the girl was asleep on top of the bed sheets, but he could feel the subtle crackling of power over the open doorway. Shunsui shifted his will slightly and muttered a few simple spells. None of them put a dent in the barrier and he grinned dangerously. The kid was something else, maybe not as flashy as Ichimaru and unseated too, but definitely not without her own talent. He sent his reiatsu over the barrier testing it's edges and then broke it down.

He was blinded for a brief moment and took a stumbling step back in surprise as the white light flared into the hallway. Blinking away the stars from his sight he glanced back into the room only to find the girl crouched in the corner, back to the wall and kido burning around her hands. The little imp had weaved a lightning flash spell into the barrier to alert herself and throw an intruder off balance for a moment if anyone tried to break her barrier down by force.

"Nanao-chan," he said lightly, careful not to make any advancing movement.

"Kyouraku Taicho?" the girl said questioningly, moving out of her crouch as she recognized him.

"Good barrier, kid," he said.

"Thank you, sir," she said, blushing lightly as she moved into the light from the hallway.

"Why do you need one?" he asked.

"Just practicing," she said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"It's good to practice," he agreed. "Come on then."

"Come where?" she asked suspiciously.

"To the 8th."

"Why there?" she demanded.

"Because you've been officially transferred into the 8th," he explained, holding out his hand.

She looked at it for a moment and then glanced back up at him. "Why?"

"Because," he said simply.

"Because why?"

"Just because," he said smiling, but with a tone of command in his voice.

"Fine," she said with a shrug.

"There's only one condition," he said seriously. "I don't want you anywhere near the 5th, so if you have any friends there they need to come to visit you in the 8th."

She glanced up at him in surprise and then pursed her lips. "I don't."

"Don't what?"

"I don't have any friends," she said glancing down at her feet.

"Perfect," he said with a laugh. "Always good to start fresh, and we wouldn't want any of those boring old friends encroaching on the time you'll have to spend with your new friends in the 8th."

"As you wish, sir," she said lightly.

"Come along then." Her reached down and scooped her up into his arms. She made an indignant noise and wiggled in his hold. "Calm down, Nanao-chan. It'll be faster with shunpo so sit still."

"Fine, Taicho," she conceded, and crossed her tiny little arms in protest while settling down.

He moved quickly and they landed in front of the 8th's barracks in no time.

"Where the hell have you been?" a cold voice demanded.

"Lisa-chan," he cooed, turning to face his infuriated fukutaicho.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing at the little girl in his arms.

"It's a puppy," he announced, holding the kid out at arms length.

"Sir," Lisa growled ignoring the dangling child. "I've been looking for you all day. Budgets are due tomorrow."

"Pity I missed that," he said with a snort. "Aren't you going to take her?"

"Why would I?" Lisa demanded as Nanao started to squirm again in his extended hold.

"You're a woman," he said simply. "Women like babies."

"You are the biggest idiot known to man," Lisa growled. "What the hell do I want with the kid?"

"She's cute," Shunsui argued. "You can put bows in her hair or something?"

"I am going to kill you," Lisa warned.

"Put me down," Nanao demanded.

"Shhh, darling, grownups are talking," he replied grinning. He yelped when a kido shock went rolling up his arms and quickly dropped his charge. The girl hit the ground and rolled with it, popping back to her feet and spinning on him, kido flickering blue in the darkness.

He saw his fukutaicho's eyes reappraise the child, and he grinned inwardly. The key to women was making them think they figured everything out by themselves. He'd thought it'd take a little longer to tease Nanao into reacting though.

"You didn't say a spell," Lisa observed.

"Didn't need one," Nanao muttered sparing a glare over her shoulder for the woman.

"Puppy's got a bite," Shunsui joked. "I do hope it's potty trained, otherwise you'll have to do the honors Lisa-chan. I'm not comfortable with girl parts."

Lisa flicked off a spell that caught him in the right shoulder even as he tried to avoid it. It slammed into him hard and spun him around, knocking him off balance and onto his ass. He rolled quickly in the dirt to put the kido flames out that belatedly licked up on his uniform sleeve.

"I've never seen that spell before," Nanao said, glancing up at Yadomaru with awe.

"Combination of a physical manifestation spell and a fire spell. The force of impact sets off the spark that lights the fire, but allows the spell to move as invisibly as the wind until that impact. Harder to avoid than your normal fire spell as you can't see it coming," Lisa explained coldly.

"I want to learn," Nanao said earnestly.

"Maybe tomorrow," Lisa replied simply. "Let's get you a spot in the barracks for right now." She held out her hand and the girl took it without hesitation. "Taicho if you aren't in the office on time tomorrow I'm going to hunt you down, shave you bald everywhere, and I do mean everywhere, and then march you naked through the Rukongai."

"Be careful Nanao-chan, don't turn into a mean old bitter woman like Lisa-chan," he called.

Both women shot identical glares at him from over their shoulders and marched away. Oh, had he been right about that match. Shunsui grinned to himself and tucked his hands into his sleeves as he walked towards his own quarters. That little pipsqueak would be the perfect distraction for Lisa-chan. Maybe he could even get out of troop inspections this next week with her.

The moonlight glinted off of something on the other side of the street, and Shunsui was careful not to turn his head as he looked out of the corner of his eye. The silver haired boy stood on the street corner looking in the direction the two women had disappeared. Shunsui turned and stared across the street silently. The kid felt the attention and turned his grin on Shunsui.

"If that girl turns up dead," Shunsui said calmly. "People are going to start asking questions, and I'll be the first in line. Anyone that had anything to do with any such unfortunate accident better be sure he or she can match me."

"Very scary for that person," Gin cooed cocking his head to the right. "We'll I'm late for dinner. See you later Taicho."

Shunsui nodded as the boy turned to walk away. That one warranted watching. Not that he had anything to worry about anymore with Lisa's eyes on the child. Shunsui shook his head and continued on his way. For right now that matter was closed. Ichimaru was just a kid, and Shinji wasn't an idiot. They'd have plenty of time to sort it out. Shunsui continued walking home and whistled a happy tune. Maybe he'd pay that healer another visitor tomorrow. She was always up for a little fun, but right now he was going to get some well deserved rest.


End file.
